


Hamilton GROUP CHAT YEEEEEE

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a group chat
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Hammy- Alexander Hamilton  
TURTLES- John Laurens  
FavFightingFrenchman- Lafayette  
Hercs- Hercules Mulligan  
Burri'mcold- Aaron Burr  
Mac'n'chz- Thomas Jefferson  
Sickboiiii- James Madison

*Hammy has created a group chat*

*Hammy had named group chat "Revolutionary Set"*

*Hammy added TURTLES, FavFightingFrenchman, Hercs, and Burri'mcold.*

Hammy: hi yall

TURTLES: hiiiiiiiii

Hercs: what's up

Burri'mcold: what is this and why am I here

Hammy: its mandatory

Burri'mcold: for WHAT

FavFightingFrenchman: hi mon ami

Burri'mcold: can I at least add a couple friends

Hammy: hey im a friend

Burri'mcold: cool

*Burri'mcold added Mac'n'chz and Sickboiiii*

Hammy: ARE YOU KIDDING ME

Mac'n'chz: what is this

Hammy: WHY WOULD YOU ADD HIM

Mac'n'chz: uh oh, HAMMY got mad

Hammy: DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY USERNAME

Mac'n'chz: *eye roll*

Hammy: ROOD

FavFightingFrenchman: why tho

Burri'mcold: I just said 'friends'

Hammy: YOU KNOW I HATE HIM

TURTLES: Alex, calm down

Hammy: ಠ︵ಠ

TURTLES: DON'T USE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ME

Hammy: don't talk in outdated memes and I'll consider it

TURTLES: IWILLNEVERSTOP 

Sickboiiii: hey Aaron

Burri'mcold: hey James

Mac'n'chz: HEY BURRY AND JEMMY

Burri'mcold: burry?

Mac'n'chz: *shrug* I couldn't think of anything else for you, but Jemmy's was easy and I didn't want you to feel left out

Sickboiiii: I'm flattered…….. I think

Hammy: hang on, Jefferson being thoughtful? something's wrong here

Mac'n'chz: I think it's wrong that you're here

Hammy: excuse me, I made this group chat

TURTLES: YRSXNTWFHKJFDCHಠ﹏ಠಠಗಠಠ∀ಠಠ ͜ʖ ಠಠ︵ಠಠ,_｣ಠಠ∀ಠಠ﹏ಠಠ‿ಠ-_'!74*:+549!:$*:+°¥™{^|€™[=π

Hercs: John what the heck

TURTLES: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Hammy: hypocrite

FavFightingFrenchman: you are all, how you say, delusional

Hammy: vocab word, nice

FavFightingFrenchman: I've been studying

Hercs: ALEX WHAT HAVE YOU DONE

Hammy: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Burri'mcold: so, I think this is stupid, can I go

Mac'n'chz: hang on, was that…….

Sickboiiii: I think it was……..

Burri'mcold: no stop right there

Mac'n'chz: quick, take a screenshot

Sickboiiii: this is a once in a lifetime experience

Burri'mcold: SHUT UP

Sickboiiii: it was…

Mac'n'chz: AN OPINION

Burri'mcold: ugh I hate both of you

Hammy: I'm proud Aaron

Burri'mcold: NOT YOU TOO

TURTLES: just posted my screenshot, can't wait to see the comments

Burri'mcold: ts jhdxbk to svk r svk itevhgdn u scnjrdchkvhud hfvjyd

Hercs: added it to the official folder of Burr's opinions

FavFightingFrenchman: right along with 'you guys are annoying' and 'i hate both of you'

Burri'mcold: anyway

Hammy: NO THERE IS NO ESCAPING US

Burri'mcold: I'm done. Good night.

*Burri'mcold has logged off*

Hammy: oh come on it's only…… dang

Sickboiiii: guys we should go to bed

Hammy: don't forget your medicine

Mac'n'chz: SHUT UP RIGHT NOW

Hammy: whaaaat I was just being nice *innocent smile*

Mac'n'chz: yeah, sure

FavFightingFrenchman: au revior

Hercs: ?????

FavFightingFrenchman: UGH I MEANT GOODBYE

*FavFightingFrenchman has logged off*

Hercs: I guess I'll go to bed too

*Hercs has logged off*

Sickboiiii: Tom go to bed

Mac'n'chz: fiiiiiine but only if you go to bed 2

Sickboiiii: deal

*Mac'n'chz had logged off*

*Sickboiiii has logged off*

TURTLES: Alex…..

Hammy: NO

TURTLES: please?

Hammy: NEVER

TURTLES: for me?

Hammy: hdbiaJu fine four hours

TURTLES: good enough now go

*Hammy has logged off*

*TURTLES has logged off*


	2. Chapter 2

Hammy: hi anyone here

TURTLES: it's literally 1 in the morning

Hammy: then why are you up

Burri'mcold: burrned

Hammy: that was the worst pun ever

Burri'mcold: THAT WAS A TYPO

TURTLES: besides you're up too

Hercs: guys go to bed I need my beauty sleep

FavFightingFrenchman: beauty sleep?

Hammy: he's being an idiot, ignore him

FavFightingFrenchman: ah ok

Hercs: eXcuSE mE

Burri'mcold: what is with the capitalization

Hercs: DonT bURRn mY CapITaLizaTIon

Hammy: there's no way that was a typo

Mac'n'chz: guyyyyyyyssssssss

Hammy: OH NO THE MONSTER IS HERE

Mac'n'chz: it's so early what are you doing

Hercs: iKr

Mac'n'chz: whaaaaaaaaaa

Burri'mcold: thank you, someone gets me

Hammy: so we're all awake except James

Mac'n'chz: that's definitely going to wake him up

Sickboiiii: yfcm u sx urfnkff. hrstfbk hijk f

Mac'n'chz: told you

Hammy: well how was I supposed to know

TURTLES: please Alex go to bed

Hammy: I'M NOT GOING TO BE THE FIRST TO GO TO BED

Sickboiiii: whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

FavFightingFrenchman: if I go to bed will you, mon ami?

Hammy: no

Hercs: if we both go to bed will you

Hammy: no

FavFightingFrenchman: Burr

Burri'mcold: ugh fine

Burri'mcold: if all three of us go to bed, will you

Hammy: no

TURTLES: all four of us

Hammy: only if Jefferson and Madison go to bed too

Mac'n'chz: excuse me my name is Thomas and his is James

Hammy: whatever Jeff

Mac'n'chz: IT GOT WORSE I DIDN'T THINK IT COULD GET WORSE

Sickboiiii: I have a cold

Hammy: I'm sure that's a big surprise to us all

Mac'n'chz: SHUT UP

Sickboiiii: can you please let me sleep

TURTLES: if we can get Alex to go to bed, then we'll log of

Mac'n'chz: good luck, he literally stays awake 24/7

Hammy: you know what? I think it's bedtime

FavFightingFrenchman: good

*FavFightingFrenchman has logged off*

TURTLES: thanks Thomas

Mac'n'chz: you're not welcome

Hercs: bye then

*Hercs has logged off*

Hammy: oh shoot nvrmnd I can't

TURTLES: NOOOOOOO WHY NOT

Hammy: something came up

Burri'mcold: what

Hammy: I found a bunny

Mac'n'chz: why are you outside

Sickboiiii: are you the person outside my window b/c they're really freaking me out

Hammy: yes I'm outside

TURTLES: WHY

Hammy: and I dunno maybe I'm outside your window Maddy

Mac'n'chz: his name is James, and even if it was Maddie, it would be with ie, not a frickin y

Burri'mcold: you're just looking for reasons to disagree with Alex 

Sickboiiii: no guys srsly I just heard another person

TURTLES: prolly me

Hammy: JOHN WHAT THE HECK

Sickboiiii: i rly hope that's you because someone just screamed

Hammy: ………

Mac'n'chz: hammy got scared

Hammy: STOP IT WITH MY NICKNAME

TURTLES: now, go to bed

Hammy: are you going to too

TURTLES: yes it's basically the middle of the night

Burri'mcold: it's actually 1:45

Sickboiiii: good I rly need to sleep

Mac'n'chz: you really shouldn't be outside at night

TURTLES: ohhhhhhh is someone worriedddddddd

Mac'n'chz: no I just don't think it would help anyone if you went to jail

Hammy: oh shoot you're right

TURTLES: TO BED WITH YOU!!

Hammy: ok ok

Burri'mcold: bye guys

*Burri'mcold has logged off*

Sickboiiii: ugggggggggggg

*Sickboiiii has logged off*

Mac'n'chz: hope you go to jail

TURTLES: ……..

Mac'n'chz: oh I meant don't

Hammy: sure

*Mac'n'chz has logged off*

TURTLES: bed

Hammy: ok fine c ya

*Hammy has logged off*

*TURTLES has logged off*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one long chapter with emotions and off-of-chat parts.

Burri'mcold: guys, you there

Hammy: yeah what's up

Burri'mcold: nothing, just bored

Hammy: riiight

Burri'mcold: rly

TURTLES: hiiiiiiiii

Hammy: hey

Mac'n'chz: I'm here 2

Hammy: great

Hammy: he's here

Mac'n'chz: I'm ignoring u

Hammy: you should just stop talking altogether

Hercs: yo whattup

FavFightingFrenchman: the sky

Hercs: ALEX SAID THAT ONE TIME AND NOW YOU SAY IT EVERY SINGLE TIME

FavFightingFrenchman: so

Hercs: SO WHAT

FavFightingFrenchman: sew buttons

Hercs: ….. I'll allow that

Sickboiiii: I'm feeling better kinda

Hammy: good I guess

Mac'n'chz: what do you mean kinda

Mac'n'chz: and what do you mean I guess

Burri'mcold: good everyone's here

TURTLES: yeah looks like it

Hercs: why

Burri'mcold: nothing

Hammy: right

*Hammy has created a group chat*

*Hammy has named group chat "dvktfvngdxbht"*

*Hammy has added TURTLES, Hercs, FavFightingFrenchman, Mac'n'chz, and Sickboiiii*

Hammy: guys we have to talk

Mac'n'chz: wow I never thought I'd see the day hammy added me to a group chat

Hammy: first of all, shut up

Mac'n'chz: no

Hammy: and second, something's wrong with Aaron

TURTLES: what's wrong

Hammy: that's the thing, I don't know

Sickboiiii: but he said rly, which is not like him

FavFightingFrenchman: yes I noticed as well

Hercs: I didn't

Hammy: but anyway, what's wrong with him

Mac'n'chz: how would we know

Hammy: you're one of his best friends

Mac'n'chz: true, but still

Hammy: I guess you get an excuse because you're you and you don't care about anyone except yourself

Mac'n'chz: I'll see you in ten minutes

Hammy: ok…..

Sickboiiii: he's going to fight you

TURTLES: I'll be there too then 

FavFightingFrenchman: well, what would make Aaron act different

Hercs: not getting into the debate club

Hammy: true but he was there

Mac'n'chz: too many opinions can freak him out

Hammy: I thought you were running to my house

Mac'n'chz: I can run and text, don't worry

Hammy: Maddy is he actually running to my place

Mac'n'chz: NOT MADDY, AND EVEN IF IT WAS IT WOULD BE MADDIE

Sickboiiii: well if he wasn't before he definitely is now

TURTLES: don't worry I'm almost there

Hammy: I'm gonna force Aaron to tell me what's up

Hercs: good luck, you know he's not a talker

Hammy: don't worry I've got this

FavFightingFrenchman: tell us when you're done

Hammy: yessir. hey Maddy, can u help

Sickboiiii: ok

*Hammy has created a group chat*

*Hammy has named group chat "Confess"*

*Hammy has added Burri'mcold and Sickboiiii*

Hammy: fess up Aaron. what's wrong

Burri'mcold: what? nothing's wrong

Sickboiiii: whatever you say

Burri'mcold: who's here exactly

Hammy: just us three

Burri'mcold: is Thomas here

Hammy: no I don't like him

Burri'mcold: ok…….

Sickboiiii: so

Burri'mcold: um, it's Charles

Hammy: Charles Lee? isn't he the one who got in a fight with John?

Burri'mcold: yeah him

Hammy: what did he do this time

Burri'mcold: he didn't do anything wrong

Sickboiiii: then what's the problem? is he ok?

Burri'mcold: no that's the thing. you would get it, James. he's sick

Hammy: isn't that a good thing

*Burri'mcold has left the group chat*

*Hammy has added Burri'mcold to the group chat*

Hammy: ok I get it, that's a bad thing

Sickboiiii: how sick

Burri'mcold: what's the scale

Sickboiiii: 1 is common cold, nothing to worry about; 10 is in the hospital

Burri'mcold: 7 I guess

Burri'mcold: he's not in the hospital but they think he might if it gets much worse

Sickboiiii: what's he sick with

Burri'mcold: they don't know

Sickboiiii: ok….. what are you thinking Alex

Burri'mcold: Alex? are you ok?

Hammy: hey Thomas here WHAT'S WRONG WITH CHARLIE

Sickboiiii: shoot hi Tom

Hammy: WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHOOT ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS IS FREAKIN DYING

Sickboiiii: just calm down, ok? I'll be over in a few minutes

Burri'mcold: what did you do to Alex

Hammy: oh he'll be fine

Burri'mcold: what did you do to Alex

Hammy: don't worry! he's, uh, unavailable right now

Burri'mcold: what did you do to Alex

Hammy: he's passed out

Burri'mcold: I'm coming over

Hammy: ok…. poor Charlie……

-at Alex's house-

Thomas hugged himself, suddenly feeling chilly, even though it was only early August. John was fussing over a barely conscious Alex.

"What the heck, Thomas!" John scolded. "What did you even do?"

"I swear," Thomas said quickly. "I barely did anything! I… basically pretended to be a murderer and he fainted."

"A murderer?" John repeated.

"Yeah," Thomas said, turning back to the screen. "Jemmy and Aaron should be here soon."

"What? They're coming too?" John briefly turned his attention away from Alex.

"Yeah," Thomas replied. "And, um, please excuse me while I panic."

He proceeded to hug his knees to his chest and hyperventilate.

"What's wrong?" John didn't move from Alex's side, but was curiously concerned nonetheless.

"Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh," Thomas whimpered, not hearing John.

At that moment James burst in the door, breathing hard.

"Jemmy!" Thomas bounced to his feet. "Have you been running? You know that's not good for you!"

"I'm... fine," James insisted, and coughed. "How are you?"

"Come sit down, at least," Thomas said, and led him to the couch.

"How are you?" James repeated, sitting down.

"Panicked," Thomas confessed. "I mean, Charlie…." His voice trailed off as he remembered other people were in the room.

Alex had managed to sit up, and was rubbing his head, wincing. John murmured quiet encouragement, not paying Thomas and James any attention.

"Hey, Tom," James said. He carefully put his finger under Thomas' chin and gently forced Thomas to look at him. "Focus on me, ok? How do you feel?"

While Thomas and James had a heart to heart, Burr quietly slipped in the apartment and dropped down next to Alex and John.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked Alex. "What did Thomas do?"

Alex moaned. "He didn't even really do anything. He literally managed to scare me enough that I passed out." 

In reply to Aaron's questioning glance, John said, "Jump-scare, basically."

"I see… but we're good now? I wanna go back to.…" He didn't finish.

Alex said quickly, "Homework. Yeah. I'm fine, you can go."

"And we'll go too," Thomas announced. 

Aaron, Thomas, and James left, leaving Alex and John.

"Well, I should go too," John said, a bit too quickly. "Bye!" He left. 

After John left, Alex went back to his computer.

-on the chat, "Confess"-

Hammy: I'm sorry, Aaron

Hammy: you're probably not back yet but

Hammy: sorry bout Charles

Hammy: (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ 

Hammy: if you look right that's a person hugging

Hammy: …bye

*Hammy has logged off*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep the angst to a minimum. You're welcome. Just a warning, I'm gonna add Charles later and there's nothing you can do about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens

Hammy: so… anyone remember what happened last night? cuz I have bruises all over

Hammy: btw I'm gonna be speaking for Aaron because he somehow broke both his thumbs

Mac'n'chz: and I got a black eye that someone took care of

TURTLES: I'm 99% sure I'm $100 dollars more poor than I was yesterday

Hercs: I'm 99% sure I'm $100 richer than I was yesterday

FavFightingFrenchman: … 

Hercs: what's with you laf

FavFightingFrenchman: I have a tattoo that definitely wasn't there yesterday

Sickboiiii: all of you were drunk

Hammy: Aaron wants to know why he would even drink

Hammy: scratch that, he knows

TURTLES: so who hurt Alex cuz I'm gonna kill them

Sickboiiii: Thomas and Alex got in a fight, don't worry I took care of their injuries

Mac'n'chz: I won right

Hammy: Aaron wants to know who broke his thumbs

Sickboiiii: oh he tried to stop you two and failed

Mac'n'chz: srsly who won

TURTLES: and who took my money cuz I'm gonna kill them too

Sickboiiii: John and Herc did two-person poker and John ended up just giving Herc money

Hercs: so, what's your tattoo laf

FavFightingFrenchman: well, rip Herc

Mac'n'chz: DID I WIN

Hammy: what happened

FavFightingFrenchman: John just arrived and demanded his money back

Hammy: actually, I really wanna know what the tattoo is

Sickboiiii: if I remember correctly it's a potato

Mac'n'chz: DO YOU REMEMBER WHO WINS

FavFightingFrenchman: yes

Hercs: oh my gosh John you are terrifying when someone steals your money

TURTLES: thanks

Hammy: there's no way that was a compliment

Mac'n'chz: PLEASE TELL ME JEMMY WHO WON

Sickboiiii: well, I wasn't keeping score or anything. but I'd say it was a tie

Hammy: well Aaron just checked his phone and then booked it

Mac'n'chz: what where's he going

Hammy: ….

Mac'n'chz: oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's a frickin two-parter. The next part will be out tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will say it again.... Yeeeeeeeeee

Hercs: what? tell us plz!!!

Sickboiiii: no

Hammy: we're definitely right, right?

Mac'n'chz: hang on I'm gonna check their room

FavFightingFrenchman: I'm confused

Hammy: is he even in their room

Hercs: is who in whose room

Sickboiiii: if it got worse….

FavFightingFrenchman: if what got worse

Mac'n'chz: let's assume it didn't

Hercs: just tell us please

FavFightingFrenchman: there goes my bagel

Hammy: what?

FavFightingFrenchman: Aaron just sprinted inside and I dropped my bagel

Hercs: he was hungry so he went down to the lobby

Sickboiiii: you hear that right? running?

Mac'n'chz: Aaron just nearly ran me over while getting to his room

Sickboiiii: follow him!

Mac'n'chz: can't door's locked

Hammy: dang it

Hercs: I don't know what we're talking about, but kick it down!

FavFightingFrenchman: just knock

Mac'n'chz: I can hear Aaron yelling at someone, but I'm not sure what he's saying or to who

Sickboiiii: does he sound happy or angry

Mac'n'chz: can't tell

FavFightingFrenchman: can't tell what

Sickboiiii: I'll come over

Hammy: ...well?

Sickboiiii: sounds like kinda both

Hammy: can you make out any words

Hercs: this is actually entertaining

Sickboiiii: only his name, which he's repeated about a billion times

Hammy: well, that sucks

Mac'n'chz: wait he stopped yelling

*Mac'n'chz has created a group chat*

*Mac'n'chz has named group chat "Tell Us"*

*Mac'n'chz has added Sickboiiii, Burri'mcold, and Hammy*

Mac'n'chz: tell us what happened to Charlie

Burri'mcold: HE'S FRICKIN BETTER!!!!!!

Mac'n'chz: yes! yes! I knew it didn't get worse!!

Sickboiiii: good, I'm once again the only sick person

Sickboiiii: that wasn't sarcastic, I promise

Burri'mcold: why's Alex here

Hammy: cuz I'm curious

Burri'mcold: ok… I apologise in advance for this

Hammy: what?

*Burri'mcold has added ForShame, KingoftheHill, and GeneralWHEE to the chat*

Hammy: oh no

ForShame: EEEEEEEE

KingoftheHill: sorry Sam's a bit hysterical right now

Hammy: I'm not being in a group chat with every single one of my enemies

*Hammy had left the group chat*

GeneralWHEE: 1st things 1st… IM BACK YALL

Sickboiiii: it's so nice getting non-sick, right?

ForShame: ye ye

Mac'n'chz: is he ok?

KingoftheHill: second things second who the heck are those two

Burri'mcold: Mac'n'chz is Thomas Jefferson, Sickboiiii is James Madison

Burri'mcold: KingoftheHill is George, ForShame is Samuel Seabury

ForShame: hear ye hear ye

GeneralWHEE: n im charlie :)

Sickboiiii: somebody translate

Burri'mcold: I'll be the translater- he meant and I'm Charlie

Mac'n'chz: king of the hill?

KingoftheHill: I am the king of the hill, and there's nothing you can do about it

Sickboiiii: why are those two here

GeneralWHEE: cuz ur all my bfs

Burri'mcold: because you're all my best friends

ForShame: boyfriends

GeneralWHEE: wth sam

Burri'mcold: what the heck Sam

ForShame: :-D

KingoftheHill: Charlie really meant best friends, right?

GeneralWHEE: ye

Burri'mcold: when Charlie says ye he means yes, when Sam says ye he's temporarily mentally unhinged

GeneralWHEE: ye

ForShame: ye

Mac'n'chz: ok… Sam is mad. I can work with that

Sickboiiii: temporarily

KingoftheHill: just- just be quiet, ok? I'm trying to sleep

GeneralWHEE: its no bedtime

Burri'mcold: it's not time to sleep

KingoftheHill: I'm tired

ForShame: cccooooooommmmmiiiiiiinnngggg

GeneralWHEE: arkrawd

Burri'mcold: awkward

ForShame: what

KingoftheHill: I can't breath

GeneralWHEE: future Sam is gonna be so ashamed of this one moment of unholiness

*KingoftheHill has logged off*

Burri'mcold: he's asleep I'm guessing

*ForShame has logged off*

Sickboiiii: I gtg

Mac'n'chz: why

Sickboiiii: class? you've got to go too

Mac'n'chz: oh shoot right

*Mac'n'chz has logged off*

GeneralWHEE: bi?

Burri'mcold: bye?

*Sickboiiii has logged off*

GeneralWHEE: theyre loging of like flys

Burri'mcold: they're logging off like flies

Burri'mcold: I even translated and that made no sense

*Burri'mcold has logged off*

GeneralWHEE: biiiiiiiii

*GeneralWHEE has logged off*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the last chapter for a long time... so chow (that's bye in Spanish I think)

**Author's Note:**

> Yerp, that's it. Chow


End file.
